Futures fate
by 12Damon34
Summary: Inu/Ran cross over, Futures fate! What happens when ranma meet his exact copy? well things arn't going hunkey dory and things are starting to slip. What will happen to the future? Will our lives be changed forever? *comment please, but no flames.*
1. Intro

Inuyasha/Ranma crossover: Futures fate.

"Bye Kagome." Said one of her friends.

"Bye." Replied Kagome as she sighed and thought 'Damn, I'm getting settled in again and before I know it Inuyasha is going to come and get me.' 

As she was walking by The Tendo training hall she heard a voice call out. "KAZE NO KIZU!"

She knew it wasn't Inuyasha his voice was a little deeper but the words struck her head again. She knew this wasn't a mistake either, then she herd the same voice call it out again. "KAZE NO KIZU!"

Just in case it was Inuyasha She decided to call. "SIT BOY!" she herd no crash no clag, nothing. Meanwhile Inuyasha was soaking wet in the middle of a pond he was using to catch his dinner. "DAMN YOU KAGOME!"

"Damn the sword isn't working!" Ranma said randomly swinging the sword.

"Ranma give it some time. Plus your father says you haven't even got it to transform into its true form." Said Akane petting her pet P-Chan.

Ranma sat there thinking. 'Damn, how can I get this thing to work? Maybe the old goul'll know something about this.' Quickly he got up and grabbed the sheath to tetsiga and Ran out the main entrance. Without any thought he ran out the door to bump into Kagome.

Catching her before she fell to the ground Ranma asked. "Are you okay?"

Kagome got up and replied with a. "Yes." Noticing tetsiga she curiously asked. "Where did you get tetsiga from?"

"Huh? Do you know something about this stupid sword?" Ranma asked.

"I guess you could say that." She replied.

"Can you come with me?" He asked while thinking. 'Wow when you think about it this girl is pretty cute.'

"Uh sure, I guess." Kagome said.

Kagome and Ranma where walking beside each other when suddenly Shampoo came out of no where and asked. "Ranma you go on date with Shampoo yes? Oh who this girl? Shampoo said with a strange little grin on her face. "New Fiancée for shampoo to fight?"

"Shampoo…" Ranma stuterd and decided to choose his words wisely in case the ghoul knew something. "She just this girl I bumped into a she knows a bit about this sword I found. And I was going to the cat café to see if the ghoul knew anything."

"Are you sure?" Shampoo said questionably.

"Yes shampoo." Ranma replied.

"Okay but shampoo watching." She replied as she jumped onto a fence then ran away.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked with a curious look on her face.

"A very, very, very long story." Ranma replied as he soon after sighed.

They later reached the cat café to find that she had went to her seasonal restaurant up at the ski lodge to go get some more bowls and stock for her original restaurant.

"Damn it!" Ranma yelled furiously. "The old lady is gone."

"I think I know someone who might know a lot." Kagome said. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Oh my name's Ranma. And, your name?" He asked curiously.

"Kagome." She said.

As they where walking towards the Higurashi shrine they came across Ranma's arch enemy. The old lady who randomly splashes water on the street. Ranma jumped to avoid it when a pipe broke he jumped off the wall to find himself in the middle of the river with the green fence surrounding it.

"Ranma are you okay?" Kagome asked worried.

Out came a feminine voice to answer her question with a. "yes."

"Your hair is red now!" Kagome pointed out. "And now you're a girl!"

"Yeah this sort of thing happens when I touch cold water." He replied to sigh after.

"What!" Kagome yelled.

"Let's get to your house before…" He was interrupted by Kuno. "My pigtailed goddess!"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TODAY KUNO!" She replied with an upper cut hurling Kuno towards the sun.

"Ranma?" She said. Then she thought for a moment and then scared herself a little. 'The uppercut seemed stronger than Inuyasha's, maybe even Shesshomaru's. SCARY!'

Okay I know this Update is a little short to but still I'm doing it in little step plus it's only been one or two days. Oh and sorry for adding this as chapter 2 I got a lil lazy. But don't worry the rest will be separate. Oh and I still need a proof reader. Oh and I promise the next chaper will be big maybe, 700 words we'll see. I'll update soon…


	2. How did you

"There walking pretty close for two people who just met" Akane said sitting in a nearby bush

"There walking pretty close for two people who just met" Akane said sitting in a nearby bush.

Shampoo and Ukyo agreed. Ranma sensed something and quickly turned around and saw the bush rustle. He thought nothing of it and turned around and started walking again.

They arrived at the Higurashi shrine and went inside. Kagome's mother had made a steak dinner and invited Ranma over. After dinner they went out to the well.

"Kagome?" Ranma asked.

"What is it Ranma?"

"Why are we here?"

"You'll see."

"Okay."

Kagome jumped into the well and a mysterious blue light came from the well.

"Kagome!" Ranma yelled jumping in after her.

Ranma went through the well into to the feudal era. Kagome turned around when she heard a loud yell in pain.

"Ranma!?" There in the well with her was Ranma. "How'd you get here?!"

"I jumped in the well."

"But how are you able to get in…"

"Get in where? Where in the same crummy old well."

"Follow me." Kagome thought to herself. 'He can get through. But that's impossible you can only get in if you have the jewel shard or are Inuyasha'

They climbed up the ladder and to Ranma's surprise there was a forest with endless length and with creatures with unimaginable beauty and the air was so fresh Ranma had never seen anything like this before. They arrived at the village to find Inuyasha and the others.

"Kagome who's this?" Inuyasha growled.

"Why do you act like every guy I meet I'm dating him and you get jealous?" Kagome answered.

The Tesiga's started to rattle. They both flew out of there sheath and transformed into a version Inuyasha never saw before. They were blue and the bottom of them they were covered in blood stains. They started clashing and there the sword's both said in Inuyasha's father's voice. "In all that's holy shall come to an end."

The swords started spinning round and round creating a tornado. Inuyasha sensed the danger and told every body to run. When they were by the well a flash of red light came down from the sky and smack dab right in the middle of the village there was a crater were the village used to be.

"Where did the village go?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know." Songo answered.

"It seems as if that red flash of light completely made the village vanish. And in its place there's a crater. May the souls of those lost find there way to heaven easily." Miroku said

"Oh my god!" Ranma yelled. "I'm out of here!"

"Wait." Kagome said. "Just stay for a little longer. I need to tell you something."

"Why should I stay? I'm standing here talking to a monk, a person with freaking dog ears, and a talking squirrel! Why should I stay?" He asked.

Shippo jumped up and smoked Ranma in the head. "I'm not a squirrel. I'm a fox."

"You should stay be…" Kagome was interrupted.

"Because if you don't help us I'm gonna kick your ass!" Inuyasha growled.

"Bring it on dog ears!"


	3. Ranma!

Thanx to everybody who commented. Moon kitty i'll be sure to update a lot quicker. Special thanx to Zenger and Manga hottie for correcting my misspelling of the tesusaiga, but most importantly it was not my fault I was going off the anime and I bought it in toronto china town. It was in japenese and since they only fluently spoke chinese the subtitles wernt amazing as u should belive. And to everybody asking why I dont proofread my own work. Well... I do but I also like to have other people help me to...Anyways i'll stop rambling on and lets start the show!

Ranma jumped up with lightning speed. He went for a punch as his arm was grabed and then thrown to the ground. Ranma quickly jumped up and was punched in the face.

"Stop it you two!" kagome yelled from the sidelines.

"Shut up Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled while looking away.

Whit that spilt second of a chace ranma jumped up and punched inuyasha in the face.

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire!" Ranma shouted throwing multipal punches into Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha was knocked down only to comment. "Now you've pissed me off!"

"Well then why dont you shut up and fight me!?"

With that inyasha stuck his claws into his own shoulder. "Blades of blood!"

"What!?" Ranma asked. Flying toward the blades unable to move because of being airborn. There where five of them. One hitting his cheek two missing and the final two hitting his thigh and foot. Ranma fell to the ground. Trying to get back up the pain triggerd once again causing him to fall to the ground once again. Ranam now breathing heeavly was lying on the ground not moving. His eyelids started getting heavier. "Ranma!" kagome shouted. These word's startig to fade away. Ranma afaid, thought he was going to die.

Very short update I know but im leaving for the dominican republic in a couple of days so I finsished this with ranma dieing. A cliff hanger I know but thats ok he might not die im not sure yet. Ok u know mabey he will im not sure but all I know is that if the next update is not posted in 3 - 4 weeks u can sue me for all the money I got! Well bye!

--D--ä--ŋŋ--o--ŋ--


	4. Ranma's story

I'm sorry about that last chapter being short okay. Thanx AGAIN Zeneger. I cant express how much you and everybody leaving reviews and criticism have helped. I promised a loooooooooong chapter within 3-4 weeks so here it is. And I'm getting Microsoft word, yay! No more Word Pad for me! (Explains my bad spelling)

#

I had a total writers block...(Writers block BAD!!)

#

Mirouku blessed the grave, Kagome with a depressed look on her face looked away, Shippo started to tear up. Songo as well had a depressed look on her face. Inuyasha just huffed and walked away.

"May their souls rest in peace." Miroku said putting a flower on the grave.

"I'm gonna go check on Ranma you guys." Kagome said walking towards a deserted house they had found. Ranma lay there, unmoving and barely breathing. Ranma started to slowly open his eye's. He sat up only to fall back down.

"Stay down." Kagome said with concern.

"No but I gotta beat him." Ranma replied pushing the blankets off him.

Kagome quickly grabbed the blankets and put them over Ranma again. Ranma quickly pushed the blankets off again.

"You're supposed to be in bed!" Kagome said putting the blankets over Ranma again.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Ranma said pushing the blankets off himself again.

Inuyasha pushed Ranma back down on the bed. Ranma yelled in pain.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

"I've gotta go home though." Ranma said.

"You're not going home until you help me figure out why there are two Tetsusiagas!" Inuyasha grunted. "And just what the hell happened to the tetsusiagas when they got close to each other!?"

"How should I know?" Ranma replied.

Songo walked in and Ranma noticed something. He thought of Ukyo's face then looked back at Songo. "Ukyo..." Ranma said pointing at Songo.

"Who's Ukyo?" Songo asked.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"She looks just like one of my fiancées." Ranma implied.

"Fiancées? How many do you have?" Kagome asked.

"Uh... Well there was that girl from the ramen martial arts race and Kodachi who bribed my father to make her my fiancée. There's also Ukyo who my father left behind and stole the family buisness cart. Oh and Shampoo who I accidentally beat in a match, since she was bound by her amazon law she fell in love with me. Then finally Akane who was my first fiancée. Well those are the fiancées I know of. I don't know if my sick father has done anything else yet." Ranma explained.

"What kind of father would do that!?" Kagome asked in shock. Everyone else looking strangely at Ranma.

"My father I guess."Ranma said. "Did I also mention that other than fiancées he's got lined up for me any problem he gets into, I strangely get pulled into. Not to mention All the enemies I have gained because of my fiancées. GRRRR! HE MAKES ME SO MAD!" Ranma said punching through the wood floor.

Inuyasha started to cry, then he clenched his stomach and he just started laughing. Inuyasha fell too the ground he was laughing so hard. Only to belt out. "OH MY GOD! Oh man..." Inuyasha paused and started laughing again. "Oh man it must suck to be you."

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" Ranma yelled. "I CAN'T EVEN SEE MY OWN MOTHER BECAUSE OF HIM!"

"What do you mean?" Songo asked.

"I mean I hafta commit seppuku if she sees me." Ranma replied looking ashamed in himself.

"Wait a minute, why would you have to commit seppuku if she saw you." Kagome asked.

"My father had taken me from my mother to practice martial arts." Ranma continued with the story. "But it was difficult for my mom. She wouldn't let me go, so my Dad made a promise to her that he and I would commit ritual seppuku if I wasn't a man among men."

"So what's wrong its not like your a cross dresser or a girl." Songo added.

Ranma dipped his hand in the water to see if it was cold. He then grabbed the bucket and poured it on himself. As he shrunk a couple of inches and his breasts grew bigger Songo realized that Ranma had changed into a girl.

"Huh, what happened!?" Songo was confused.

"It all happened in a training ground in mainland china... Jusenkyo. Made up of over 400 spring each one has had someone fall in and drown making the spring cursed. I had fallen into the spring of drowned woman or nanichuan. Other people have fallen into other springs too. My father fell into the spring of drowned panda. One of my fiancées turn into a cat and two of my friends turn into a duck and a pig." Ranma explained.

"Wow. Thats quite a good story you got going on there." Inuyasha said. "But how does you stupid life story help us figure out why there are two tetsusiagas."

"Sit." Kagome said in a distinctive voice.

Inuyasha ressisted but the charm beads won again.

#

Sevral days had passed and Ranma had finnished healing and explaining his life to anyone who wanted to take intrest. Miroku though, only had one intrest in Ranma. The fact he could turn into a she.

#

"Totosai!" Kagome called as the old man riding the floating cow came in down from the sky.

"Hello Kagome. A bad omen appered and I thought I should come and check on you." The man sitting on the three eyed cow said.

"Well yes. There are two tetsusiagas." Kagome explained.

"WHAT! How could this happen, I thought we bound them both by time itself!" Totosai said cluthing his hammer. "If you dont get that other sword out of here right now it could mean the end of the world as we know it! And to think if Naraku got his hands on both swords. We would all be dead."

Okay, So if your dissapointed its short than.. I will make the next chapeter twice as long as this I mean I just got word and this is my last chapter with word pad.. YAY! so anyways im working on the next chapter as you read this.


	5. Shippo?

I know, It has been about.... 6 months? I know there is no excuse for having such a late update but I've been busy with things such as keeping my grades up by finishing every single little project. I also lost all my old files and now I have to use Fanfiction for reference which makes my computer very very very very slow . Anyways, Enjoy! =)

P.S: I love the feed back! I want more please. =]

#$

Myoga jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Listen Inuyasha, we need to find that other sword before anyone else does. Naraku, Shesshomaru, even another half demon like yourself. It would mean trouble."

"I know, I can sense it. Something bad is going to happen and its going to happen soon."

"I see, you've been sensing that powerful demonic aura."

"Naraku's aura isn't even this strong." Inuyasha clenched his sword. "I have to send everyone home. It could mean death for all of us."

Inuyasha hopped down from the tree branch he was sitting on, where he got lost in his thoughts.

"Kagome?"

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"You guys are all going home now."

"But, why?"

"Its to dangerous for you guys here, and I don't want any of you to get hurt. That's why I'm bringing you back to your world and I'm gonna need you to stay there."

"No! I'm not going back. Not until we figure all of this out!"

"Kagome, I'm sorry" With that Inuyasha hit a pressure point on her neck that knocked her out. He caught her before she fell. Picked her up and went back to the banded shed where they had been using for cover.

"What happened to Kagome?" Songo asked.

"She wouldn't let me take her back to the well, so I had to knock her out" Inuyasha replied.

"You hurt her!?"

"Of course not. I learned the pressure point earlier for occasions like these."

"Oh." Said Songo relived.

Miroku woke up from all the commotion.

"Miroku get up. We're going back to the well."

"Why?" Miroku confused.

"Kagome needs to go home."

"What happened to Kagome?"

"I'll tell you later let just get going."

They arrived at the the town that was no longer there. Walked through Inuyasha forest and reached the well. Shippo jumped up on the rim of the well, vines growing all around.

"Well, I'll take Kagome back now."

"Okay. We'll see you soon." Miroku replied.

"Okay." Inuyasha jumped into the well, his clothes flapping in the wind. Ranma following.

Shippo tripped on a vine on the rim, Shippo fell into the bone eaters well. "Waaaaaaaa!" Shippo yelled.

"Shippo!" Miroku and Songo called.

Another flash of blue light came from the well. Shippo landed at the bottom of the well, he climbed up to find he was in some sort of building. He hopped out and walked up the stairs and out the door. Shippo amazed by what he saw, Lots of modern buildings, skyscrapers and how smoggy the air was. He saw Inuyasha standing at the front door of Kagome's house.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked himself, he walked over and pulled on his pant leg.

"What do you want Shippo! Shippo?" He looked around to see Shippo standing there.

"Where are we?" Shippo asked.

"You're so cute!" Kagome's mom cut in. She picked him up and hugged him.

"Hey, let go of me!" Shippo called.

She placed Shippo on the floor.

#$

Ranma was strolling down the street when he finally reached the Nermia district.

'Oh boy, I can't WAIT for some home cooking!' Ranma thought. 'So long as Akane doesn't make it.' Ranma chuckled a little at his thought. With that thought in mind it made him hungrier and hungrier by the minute. He started to race home, jumping from roof to roof just so that he could get home faster. He reached the front of the Tendo training hall. He walked through the main gate and into the the house.

"Hello?"

Akane ran downstairs and jumped and hugged him.

"Uh....Akane?" Ranma said blushing.

"Oh, yeah..." Akane was blushing as well.

Akane instantly threw her arms back to her side. She seemed really angry now like she was gonna explode.

"WHERE WERE YOU!"

"It's a long story." Ranma looked at the celling.

"I've got time!"

"You wouldn't believe me anyways."

"Just spit it out!"

"Okay well, It turns out I went back in time and you know that sword I found? Well apparently it belongs to a half demon in the past named Inuyasha, and we got into a fight and he sorta beat me and then I was in a life threating position. So I had to heal, which took me a couple weeks. Then it turns out that we had to go home because something bad was going to happen. Yeah, thats it."

Akane sat there with the biggest look of disbelief. Akane slapped him and walked up stairs.

"OUCH! That hurt you know!"

"Like I care!"

Ranma glared at her and turned around.

"By the way, everyones out doing something, so you'll hafta make yourself you're own dinner or go out."

"Kay." Ranma rubbed his cheek.

#$

Hope you this chapter, I know I had fun writing it. I know cliché, but oh well. Also since we are going to be drawing near a end sooner or later its gonna be like me and a good book, I wont be able to stop. Anyways more comments please =)

P.S. NO FLAMES!!! have a good day =D


End file.
